Desire
by Liana-Ri
Summary: The desire's of someone can be placed by fear. Carina is troubled and her only escape into the book, Fruits Basket, only becomes worse. She has to survive knowing the Sohma's curse. YukixTohru, ShigurexMii, HaruxOOC


"**DESIRE"**

**By: Liana-Ri**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

_A/N: Hi everyone...it's been a very long time! I've changed my name and now I'm revving to go...woot! I decided to re-write my other story Unleashed and make it better...of course with some new information on Fruits Basket. I hope you enjoy it still...I also decided to give in more TohruxYuki for some of you Yuki fans! There will also be some KyouxTohru, but rarely._

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Rain, the rain poured down her window as she stared into the foggy sky. The sounds of the rain water coming down the window echoed throughout her room. She was waiting for something to happen, something exciting. She grabbed her cd player and began to listen to her Inuyasha cd. As she turned up the music for her favorite song 'My will', a voice bellowed from her downstairs. It was her mother. This was the day when she finally turned sixteen years old.

"Happy Birthday to me..."she sang to herself. Knocking came from her door. Her mother's voice became louder, and more demanding. She slid off of her bed and onto the soft black carpet on the floor. Her mother knocked on the door again.

"Nani?"

"Carina, you will not be stuck in your room all day," she said "you have visitors."

"Alright mom...I'll be down in a minute!" she sighed.

For things unknown Carina had a feeling that this day was going to be worst day in her entire life. She always thought that high school would be the best four years of her life, but it was proven wrong. Since the beginning she was always taunted by the elder students, shunned because she was different. After hearing her mother scream from the downstairs, she walked slowly down her creaky steps and into the musty kitchen where her mother was.

"Why did you want me down here?" Carina huffed taking off her cd player that was still dangling from her left pants pocket.

_If there is a such thing as eternity_

_I want to believe, even if I have to take the loneliness_

_Although I know that I've been hurt before because_

_I won't stop...I won't give in to anyone..._

"You said that we had visitors. Who?" she asked, picking up an apple from the basket of fruit near the window, and biting into its delicious contents. Her mother was ecstatic, grabbing her daughter's arms and heaving her into the den where to her surprise, sat her cousin Yuko.

"Nn...na...nani?" Carina sputtered still surprised at who she was seeing. Yuko jumped up and hugged her cousin so tightly she was gasping for air when she finally let go.

"Ohisashiburi Carina-chan!"

"Yuko, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan with Kikuchi-san?"

"Actually after we visited grandpa in Osaka we decided to come home. Kikuchi was just transferred to England so he couldn't exactly come with me today." Yuko sweat dropped. Carina's mother smiled, carrying a tray of cupcakes into the living room and placed them on the coffee table.

"Here Carina," Yuko said giving her a small box. "Happy Birthday."

Carina took it quickly and peeled off the glittered rapping. And inside there was the most beautiful pearl bracelet, Carina had ever seen. What she really wanted to know at the moment was why her mother did this for her. She had never celebrated her birthday ever, and her mother couldn't afford it. She felt like hugging each and every one of them, to express her gratitude.

"Yuko this is beautiful...uh...I really don't know what to say." Carina said smiling.

They all turned to the window where Carina saw her father come out of the car with huge bags of clothing...She sighed for her father wasn't really a good person for her to talk to at the moment. Just likely to say that the two never got along. Even after her parents divorce Carina never came to forgive her father, and she never would. Her mother opened the front door shakily as if she was afraid, her father walked into the room as if nothing had happened, well that was special.

"Well, well Yuko-kun you finally came back from Japan. So tell me where did your husband get that ridiculous statue that is out on your front lawn? Of course you must've got it from a garage sale." He laughed to himself. Carina looked down upon her father in dismay...he was always rude, greedy and selfish...but he was rich. She picked up the bracelet and got up from the couch still looking at her father's evil glance. She brushed past him in fury and walked up the steps to her bedroom.

"You don't belong here Yasuo! Leave your daughter alone! You haven't been there for her since she was five!" Yuko said angrily. He ignored her and walked in a fast pace after his daughter near the wooden staircase.

"Carina you have a lot of nerve! You won't even say hello to your own father even after he got out of his job just to see you on your 16th birthday?" he screamed after her angrily. Yuko walked up to him and with a swat of her hand, she slapped him across the face. He knelt over with a hand print near his left cheek.

"We already told you Carina doesn't want you here, so go!"

Yasuo took the vase next to Yuko and threw it on the floor. The glass spattered all over the ground as he walked to the door, opened it then slamming it closed. Yuko watched as he sped off in his car down the street. But just before she went up to see Carina, she noticed that there was a small package near the steps. She opened the door curiously, picked up the package and shut is closed again. It was addressed to Carina.

**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x This shall now go into Carina's pov...beware!x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**

I stood in my room crying for hours at a time. I couldn't believe that...that bastard had the balls to tread into our house like he was king! I wanted this day to be a normal day...but no I had to have my father come to say "Oh Carina happy b-day! Gomen, but I didn't buy you anything, because I'm a low life cheapskate!" I hate him...I hate him so much! I wish...I just wish that I could actually be loved...by the people at school, by my father...and by the rest of my family...I'm not wanted...I'm the outcast.

_I've known all too well about pretending to be someone else..._

_But since then, my doubts have vanished..._

**x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x No longer Carina's pov.../x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**

Yuko took step by step to Carina's bedroom hearings sobs throughout the hallway. She loomed near the doorway listening her crying saying "Why me...Why..."

She opened the box and out dropped a letter. She stared at it for a while, and then finally entered the room when the crying stopped.

"Carina I'm so sorry...but here someone left this at the door for you." She said handing the box to her.

"Huh? Who is this from?" Carina asked her cousin. Yuko shrugged also handing her the letter as well. The black scripted handwriting on the front of the letter said, 'To Ms. Carina Musoshabi' by turning the envelope over to the back and putting her finger underneath the flap, she opened it slowly. Inside the letter was a riddle.

_Open the book that has no meaning_

_Pain, sorrow and anxiety_

_Curse and curse known_

"That's odd...no return address." Carina told Yuko. Her cousin started to chuckle. Her face looked as pink as a sienna flower. This might've been a surprise to her, but not to her cousin. Her mother looked uncomfortable as she entered the room and her cousin started to burst out laughing as she recited it again trying to figure out what it meant.

"Yuko what do you think this means?" she asked

"I don't know Carina." She replied laughing. "But whoever wrote this probably did it as a prank."

Her mother opened the brown package and gave her a book wrapped up in paper. It was a Fruits Basket book, but the pages where blank. It was odd, because the only thing that was in there was a riddle and a blank manga...oh well I guess, sucks for her. Her cousin left with a silent goodbye, as her car drove down the eerie dark street of 25th court. Carina lay in her bed still looking through the pages of the book, sighing at what has happened that day.

'What am I supposed to do? It's not like tomorrow at school is going to be the best day either...god why does my life have to suck?' she thought snuggling up into her pillow, her black blanket covering her up into a warm soft cushion. She drifted away into sleep, dreaming of a world where anime characters lived...

_There are definitely things I want to show you_

_And so many words I want to hear_

_I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh when you cry_

_So I'll stop waiting_

_And seize my chance..._

_I think of you,_

_and I feel like alone is enough_

_to make my heart grow stronger,_

_I always, always wish _

_That these fleeting thoughts would reach you..._

_My distant voice can't reach you now, but so the past_

_It definitely will..._

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**Oh Jeeze I'm so tired today...I woke up and I was really drained literally...Anyway enough of my idiotic speaking**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading my newly re-written story! I'll continue Chapter 2 immediately! Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**x Liana-Ri x**


End file.
